A Gateway to the past
by UrbanPhoenix
Summary: Kyoru; Akito has Tohru's memories erased. Where does she go from there? Kyo walks into a galla where there are paintings of the Sohma family...the artist is Sora T.K. Sohma!


**_A Gateway to the past,,,_**

_By: HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu…_

This take place after Kyo's transformation! HINT HINT! Akito did have Tohru's memories erased of the Sohma family's secret. They don't talk to her anymore since she moved into an apt. Uo-chan and Hanajima also had their memories erased due to precautions. They never saw Tohru again….that is…until something strange started to appear. And let's say they are all 3 years older.

Found

        Kyo walked on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He was still thinking about Tohru even after all these years. She said she wanted to be with him…but Akito had to ruin it and erase her memories. He growled to himself as he continued to walk down the street. He looked up and saw a bunch of people gathered around the outside of a gallery. He walked up to see Uo-chan and Hanajima standing in the back. He walked up to them.

        "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

        "Hey Kyo, there's a new series of painting in here." Uo-chan said as she looked at the crowd.

        "Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

        "Yea, she's really good too," Uo-chan added with a flip of her hair.

        "Why should I care?" Kyo asked irately.

        "Because she had the same last name as you…" Hanajima spoke.

        "What?"

        "The name of the artist is Sora T.K. Sohma…" She looked at him with her calm façade. Kyo's eyes widened as the doors opened allowing everyone to enter. 

        "Should take a look around Kyo, might actually find something interesting." Uo-chan said. Kyo blinked and walked in after the two. He glanced around at the artwork. 

        One painting had man in a kimono with a book in his hand. The man was pushing up his small oval glance while looking off to the side. He was leaning against the sliding rice paper. Next to him there was a plate of onigiri. _Shigure?_ Kyo thought as he looked at the man. That painting was called, "Virtuous Attempts". He walked to the next painting and raised an eyebrow. It was of a boy kneeling down near a lake holding his head with one hand. He had a black shirt on with a brown jacket. He had beige cargo pants on. When Kyo looked at the face, hair, and eyes he almost had a heart attack.

        "This looks just like you…" Hanajima said from behind him. 

        "What do you want?" Kyo snapped. 

        "I just thought you might like to have this…" She handed him a booklet which had pictures of all the paintings in the gallery. "Uo-chan and I are going to leave now. Ja, Kyo…" Hanajima said as she turned around and went to the door where Uotani was. When they left, Kyo took out his cell phone and called Shigure.

        "Hey Shigure, its Kyo…I think you should grab anyone near you and come down to the gallery on Artist block." Kyo said in a low whisper. "You got to see this…" He soon hung up and looked around the gallery some more. He finally got to a painting with a little girl with a red cap hiding her face. She was on her knees crying. Around her were figurines of the Chinese Zodiac. The title was called, "A look through my eyes". Kyo stared at it. The cat figurine was in the little girl's hand.

        "Kyo! What is so important?" Shigure said as Kagura, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji came into the gallery.

        "Shigure…look around…" Kagura said as she looked at the paintings.

        "This can't be…" Yuki whispered as he looked at a painting that had a tiger that was crying alone by herself.

        "Look," Momiji called in German. He pointed to a sign.

        "Now presenting, Sora T.K. Sohma's art series…Dreams of a Lost World," Hatsuharu read.

        "You don't think…" Yuki asked as he glanced at the painting Kyo was staring at.  

        "Kyo…" Shigure murmured to the young man.

        "T.K…" He turned to look at the others. "It's Tohru…"

        "How?" Kagura asked.

        "Sora T.K. Sohma…" Yuki whispered. "It's an alias, The middle initial…T.K. says it all." 

        "I don't get it…" Kagura said as she looked at Yuki.

        "T…it stands for Tohru." Momiji said as he got a happy gleam in his eye.

        "What of the K?" Hatsuharu asked.

        "Her mother's name…Kyoko…" Shigure said. 

        "Can it be possible she remembers?" Kagura asked with the same hope as Momiji. Everyone was silent for a while.

        "So what do we do?" Haru asked. Narrowing his eyes, Kyo quickly stormed out of the building. 

        "Kyo!" Momiji called as they followed him. Kagura was right behind him. "Where are you going?"

        "I'm going to talk to Hatori about this." Kyo said.

        "Finally using your head?" Yuki said as Shigure, Haru, and he finally caught up.

        "Shut up rat-boy!" Kyo glared but kept marching.

~~~

        A young woman with brown hair and brown eyes walked down the street with a messenger bag across her chest. She was absentmindedly walked down the street in a daze. _Those dreams are becoming more frequent, what does this mean? Are these people even real?_ She thought to herself as she looked at the gallery across the street. _At least I am making money. I'm sorry mother but I couldn't go to college. I…will some day. _She sighed and continued down the street. _The worst part is…I'm starting to have them when I am awake._

        She sighed and continued to walk to her apartment. As she climbed the stairs she saw a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at the young boy. "Well hello Hiro," She said.

        "Hello Kyoko-san," The boy answered. She smiled at the boy.

        "Hiro-kun, how many times have I told you to call me Tohru…it is my real name after all." Hiro just nodded.

        "Would you like to come in?" She asked as she opened the door.

        "Can I…sleep over again…?" Hiro asked shyly. Tohru nodded and allowed him to walk in.

        "Did that secret person hit you again?" Tohru asked as she closed and locked the door. Hiro went to the couch and sat down. Two orange tabby cats jumped onto the couch with him. "Kyo and Kyoko seem unusually gloomy today…" She murmured to herself as she put her bag on the chair. 

        "Tohru-chan…can you make Miso soup tonight?" Hiro asked as he petted the two cats. Tohru smiled and nodded as she got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

        "Hiro-kun, can you do me a favor?" She called to him.

        "Nani?" He called back.

        "Would you tell me if that painting by the balcony okay…" Tohru said.

        "Okay," Hiro jumped off the couch with the cats following him to the painting. He took the sheet off it and stared at it. It was a portrait of Hatori with a dragon wrapped around his body. "Tohru-chan…may I ask…where do you get your ideas for the paintings?" 

        "Dreams…hence I named the series Dreams of a Lost World." Tohru said as she came back out with two bowels of Miso Soup. "You know that friend you said would love to meet me?" Hiro nodded. "Why don't you two come down to the gallery tomorrow around noon, I'm going to be putting up the new paintings."

        "Arigato Tohru-chan…" Hiro said as he went and started to eat the miso soup.

        "You're welcome Hiro-kun," Tohru said as she too ate.

        Tohru smiled as she put a blanket on Hiro, who fell asleep on the couch. _Poor child…getting beaten, and I promised not to tell._ She sighed as she went out to the balcony where she took a breath of fresh air before going to the canvas before the sliding door. She sat down and picked up the easel and a brush. She began to paint a picture of two men dressed as women. One had silver hair the other had brown. They were in feminine male clothes. She sighed and put the easel down as she stared at the paintings. 

        "Well…I say tomorrow I have a break from painting and play with Hiro and his friend in the park." She smiled as she stood up from the canvas. She looked out the sliding glance door. "Mother…tell me to express my dreams in my paintings is it the right thing to do?" She said as she turned to the painting of her mother she had. Her mother was in a pair of pants, a shirt and a long trench coat, standing before the moon. Her hair was short and her eyes partly closed. The color of everything was that of a blue-gray. She sighed and headed to her room wanting to take a short rest before tomorrow. "Night, Hiro." She whispered as she passed him. She went into her room and closed the door.

        The next morning Hiro woke up to see that Tohru was gone. Her paintings were gone too. Hiro rubbed his eyes as Kyo and Kyoko ran to his feet. In Kyo's collar there was a piece of paper. It read: _Hiro, don't forget your promise to bring your friend with you. If any of your other friends want to come, go on and bring them. I'll see you at __noon__. Love Tohru._

        "Well…it's ten forty…I should get Kisa and head to the gallery." Hiro said as he spoke to Kyo and Kyoko. He grabbed the spare keys Tohru left for him and headed for the door. "Bye guys…" He left the apartment making sure to lock the door behind him.

~~~Noon at the Gallery

        Tohru had the gallery closed as she put up the new paintings. She had bought the whole gallery to put up her paintings as long as she had inspiration. She had put up the painting of the man and the dragon when the door opened. She turned to see Hiro with what seemed like a lot of other people. She smiled.

        "Ohayo Tohru-san!" Hiro said as he walked to her.

        "Ohayo Hiro-kun, is this your friends?" She asked.

        "My family…" He said in a whisper. "I wanted them to see your paintings since they resemble them." 

        "Oh…" She looked up to see everyone she painted. Her breath was caught in her throat. The man that she always painted with novels, the three men she painted last night. Next to them was the man she always painted with books or a dog. He was always in a kimono. There were two girls with them, one had black hair the other short brown hair. Off to the side was a blonde hair boy with a white haired man. To the other side of the group were a dark haired boy with violet eyes and an orange haired boy with red eyes.

        "Tohru-chan, these are my cousins." Hiro said. Tohru bowed politely to them. 

        "Ohayo Minna-san," She said faintly.

        "Hello Miss Sora…" The man in the kimono said.

        "Call me Tohru…"

        "Tohru…I am Shigure…" He introduced

        "I'm Ayame and this is Ritsu," The silver haired man said.

        "Pleasure…" Tohru bowed.

        "I'm Kagura…This is Kisa and that Hatori." The black haired woman said. Tohru smiled.

        "My name is Hatsuharu…" The white haired man said.

        "Guten tag! I'm Momiji!" The blonde haired boy said. "Over there is Yuki and Kyo." Tohru blinked and looked at Hiro.

        "Kyo?" Tohru blinked. Kyo raised an eyebrow. Hiro watched as Tohru put a hand to her head. "A dream…" She whispered. "Sorry, it is just that my orange tabby at home is also named Kyo."

        "Tohru-chan?" Kisa murmured. Tohru pulled her hand away from her head and picked up her water bottle and went to her purse. 

        "Excuse me…" She said curtly as she dug out a bottle of medicine out of her messenger back. She took out one pill and popped it into her mouth. She took a swig of water and swallowed it.

        "Would you guys like a tour of the gallery?" 

        "Sure," Ritsu answered. Everyone nodded and followed Tohru. She went to her very first painting which was of the boy that looked like Kyo holding his head. 

        "This was my first painting, at first I didn't think it was that good until I added this…" She pointed to his face. "Expression to it," She spoke.

        "Tohru, may I ask…where did you get these ideas for painting?" Hatori asked. Tohru smiled absentmindedly.

        "My dreams…" She said to her audience. "I don't know where they come from, Hence I named this series Dreams of a Lost World."

        "Where did you get the alias of Sora T.K. Sohma?" Ayame asked. Tohru shrugged. 

        "The name Sohma was often repeated in my dreams. T.K. comes from my mother's and my first name initials. Sora…" She looks down at the ground. "For some reason, I just thought that was appropriate." She answered as they moved to a different picture. After explaining some of the picture they spread out to look at the on their own as Tohru put her new ones up. 

        "Tohru…why didn't you tell them of your condition?" Hiro asked silently as he helped Tohru.

        "Well, my condition isn't that important. Your family is very nice Hiro-kun." She said changing the subject. Hiro nodded and raced off to find Kisa. Tohru smiled it was nice having people visit once in a while. Uo-chan and Hanajima were too busy with their work as was Tohru with hers. Then again…Tohru never really talks with them anymore. She sighed as she put up the picture of her mother.

        "That's a lovely picture Tohru-san." Yuki said from behind her. 

        "Hai, it is of my mother…or what I remember of her." Tohru answered. Kyo watched from the back of the room where there was a picture of a cat looking awfully sad when a girl walked away. Tohru began to get nervous as she adjusted her painting. 

        "Tohru-chan!" Ayame squealed as he bounced over to her. "May I ask you a question?" Tohru blinked and smiled, nodding.

        "Would you by chance have a fascination with the Jyuunishi?" Ayame asked as everyone started to gather around.

        "Oh yes, my mother told me over and over of its story. I was born in the year of the dog, but longed to be in the year of the cat." She said happily. "I don't know why, but when I think of it these faces appear in my mind. I didn't think that I would be taking your faces…so-to-speak." She laughed lightly. Hatori glanced at Ayame and Shigure. 

        "We must be going Tohru-san…" Hatori bowed. Ayame nodded as he and Shigure left with Hatori. Tohru waved and smiled. The others stayed. 

        "Hiro-kun, would you and your family like to come back to my place to see the rest of the paintings?" She asked smiling.

        "We don't want to intrude…" Yuki started to say.

        "Nonsense!" Kagura interrupted. "We'd love to!"

        "YAY!" Momiji cheered at Tohru smiled. "WE ARE GOING TO TOHRU'S!" He bounced up and down. Ritsu smiled and bowed to Tohru politely.

        "Domo arigato, Tohru-san…" He said. Tohru smiled.

        "Don't worry about it!" She waved off as put up the last picture up. "It gets kind of lonely without company. Hiro doesn't come around that often and my cats are becoming lazy." Kisa chuckled. Tohru smiled then walked over to her messenger bag and put it around herself. "Shall we go then?"

        "Are you sure it is alright?" Haru asked her calmly.

        "Of course," Tohru said as she walked backwards looking at everyone. "So Kyo-kun, why are you so quiet?" Kyo glanced at her then back toward the road. Tohru frowned. _He hates me already?_ She questioned herself. She smiled as Kisa and Momiji were questioning Hiro about Tohru. Sighing she turned back to lead them back to her apartment.

        Tohru sighed as she unlocked her door. She stepped aside letting everyone in. Kagura squealed as the cats came up to them. The larger orange Tabby was Kyoko Tohru indicated as the smaller one was Kyo. "Maybe I should call him something else…Ky-kun perhaps…" She laughed as did everyone else. Tohru lock the door behind her as Ky-kun jumped into her arms. "Oh Ky-kun…" She nuzzled into his fur. Haru smiled at Kyoko jumped into Kyo's arms. 

        "Seems Kyo has a new friend…" He announced. Tohru laughed and lead them into the living room where you could see the adjoining kitchen and the balcony, where all her paintings and sketches were cluttered near. 

        "Tohru, do you mind me asking how you live in a beautiful place like this?" Kagura asked.

        "The studio I work for pays for it. As long as I keep up with my artwork, they continue to pay for this and pay me as well." She said with a smile. "Even without them, I have saved enough money to help me keep this place for about two years without a job."

        "Wow…" Momiji said in German. Kisa nodded with agreement.

        "So…this is where you get away to Hiro…" Yuki said as Hiro sat on the couch. 

        "No, I wander the streets like a bum." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not stupid Yuki…"

        "Nice view…" Kyo said from the balcony. Tohru smiled and walked over to Kyo.

        "Yes, I can see the sun rise and set." She supplied the information freely.

        "You get up that early to see the sun rise?" Kyo asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

        "Something like that…" Tohru smiled as she turned to the others. Ritsu was helping Hiro set up the X-box so they could play. Yuki was looking around at the kitchen as Haru was looking at the different sketches. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. "It is nice having people here for once." She whispered as she watched Kisa and Momiji play X-box with Ritsu and Hiro. Kyo looked down at the scattered pieces of art.

        "What are you working on?" He asked as he picked up a piece of paper. It looked like a self portrait of her kissing someone. 

        "It's actually something I think is real, or I hope is real." Tohru said. She took the sketch away from Kyo and hid it underneath a canvas. "It's nothing." Tohru moved away from the balcony only to collapse to her knees. Time seemed to slow down as she coughed up blood. Her eyes widened as she looked at her hand. _Nani__…this…happened before…_

End of Chapter…

How do  you like this is just a random thought I had. Sorry if the characters are OOC I just got into Furuba!


End file.
